CLAW Triple Crown Openweight Championship
The CLAW Triple Crown Championship is the jewel of Carnival Lucha Action Wrestling, representing the unified Canadian, US and Mexican National Titles. It is open to competitors of any weight class. Like all CLAW titles, the Triple Crown is always defended under lucha libre rules (best 2 out of 3 falls) unless another stipulation dictates otherwise.__FORCETOC__ History David Dreadful was crowned the first-ever CLAW Triple Crown Champion after winning a battle royal at CLAW Fight Night 4 on August 2, 2012 at the Palais des sports in Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada. He last eliminated The Great Sadistico . Dreadful held the title for over three months, defending against Sadistico and then in a three-way match against Pierre Boheme and Catfish Bayou. He eventually lost it in a screw job when Dr. Claw turned on him and helped Mick Mable win the championship. Mable's reign was highlighted by debauchery and scandal as the little man became Claw's puppet champion, and used his power to abuse former champion Dreadful at every opportunity. Mable defended the title only once, against Hank Sokolov, before losing to the huge Russian in a rematch. Sokolov held the Triple Crown for barely two weeks before he was run over by a truck and forced to vacate the championship (his manager, Ethan Mills , later claimed that he was responsible for the vehicular attack on Sokolov). In a six-man Xtreme Xmas Xage match at Revenge of the Sugar Plum Fairy 2012, the clown Laffingstock captured the vacant title. He would go on to hold it through to the finals of the SPAMMIVERSARY 2013 tournament, retaining against Jonathan Mills , Kwyjibo , Brittney Simone and Mumm-ra before finally losing to Maxwell Soloke in a four-man Xtreme Xmas Xage match in the main event of SPAMMIVERSARY. Soloke returned to the nGw relaunched CLAW as the defending Triple Crown champion, retaining the title against FU Medland despite losing by disqualifcation. He also retained against Mephisto before offering a title shot to Tommy "Mumm-ra" Scholtz . Soloke ultimately came up short in the match against the old man. Tommy Scholtz retained the Triple Crown in his first defence just 2 weeks later, holding onto the championship in a count-out loss to Sally Osgard. Design The original title presented to David Dreadful at Fight Night 4 was a standard, silver-coloured title belt in the Mexican lucha style. During Mick Mable's reign the belt was changed to a custom design by Lance Jacobs with a red belt, gold plates and a crown motif. When Canadian Lucha Action Wrestling became Carnival of Lost Ancient Wonders, all of the titles were changed, and the Triple Crown became an actual gold crown, meant to be worn upon the head. Reigns Notes: #David Dreadful won the title in a Battle Royal, last eliminating The Great Sadistico #Hank Sokolov was stripped of the title due to injury on November 29, 2012 #Laffingstock won the vacant title in a 6-person Xtreme Xmas Xage match, last eliminating David Dreadful #Maxwell Soloke won the title in a 4-person Xtreme Xmas Xage match, last eliminating Laffingstock Trivia *The first time the CLAW Triple Crown was defended outside of Canada was in Tijuana, Mexico on May 28, 2013 at Circo del Mundo when Maxwell Soloke defended against FU Medland . The first time it was defened in the US was on July 31, 2013 at the Tiny Lister Arena in Mount Vernon, Washington at the nGw/CLAW PPV event "Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the nGw!" when Soloke defended against Mephisto . Category:Titles